


Day 2: Scrapes and Bruises

by Mkayswritings



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Bloody Hands, Bruises, Drowning, Hand injury, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Injury, M/M, Scraps, Unconsciousness, Water, Whump, Whumptober 2018, injured hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Bloody hands - GladNoctBio: During a hunt to take down a Coeurl, it turns for the worst when Noctis ends up hitting statis and getting knocked off the ledge into the water down below before being washed down stream. The raven ends up cutting up his hands trying to grab onto anything during the trip down before being able to pull himself up onto the shore shivering and hands aching from the cuts. That’s how Gladio and the others soon find him before getting him to the safety of a haven for some TLC.





	Day 2: Scrapes and Bruises

Word had reached the group about a Coeurl that was causing problems near Old Lestallum for the people that were traveling as the creature proved difficult for even the hunters to handle. It was the main reason why Dave told the group about the creature being that they were the best hunters around so far. But Ignis did remind them that they needed to be careful because of how dangerous a Coeurl can be, the destruction that they would leave behind was the reason for that. They could put a person’s life in danger as a Coeurl wasn’t afraid to attack anyone that would come across their path while it was unknown on what this Coeurl was actually doing because of the strange attacks. Maybe they were looking for food or something caused the weird behavior in it suddenly. Ignis made sure that they were prepared since a tough fight was ahead of them, one that they probably weren’t going to get out of unscathed because of the reports that were given. Noctis just hoped that they would be able to handle the Coeurl without any problems, he wouldn’t want to see the others get hurt despite it being their jobs to keep him safe. Gladio and others were important to him because of the bounds that he formed with all three of them since he was young. 

A few days passed before they finally arrived at Old Lestallum as the hunt to find the Coeurl was going to start while there were a few days where the large creature was staying at already. The large cat-like creature apparently had a habit of moving around to a few different places that they had claimed as their own. The reports had the information needed about the locations that the Coeurl liked to spend their time at, one of them most likely were their main lair though. A few ideas had been brought up by Ignis on how to handle the fight against the Coeurl, it never hurt to have a few different plans especially if the first one didn’t work out. Something that Noctis had learned firsthand because of the training and all of the traveling that they have done so far. Those lessons and traveling has changed his mindsight a little bit when it came to fighting against the enemy and the lectures that have appeared from Ignis and Gladio over and over again. Lectures that Noctis had gotten tired of hearing of, but he knew that it was for his safety and the concern from his friends.

The car had been parked safely as it was going to be a hike to reach the first location of where the Coeurl liked to wander around without a care in the world. The Coeurl’s territory would be obvious because of the marks that would be left behind by the creature, claw marks that decorated the land and the signs that the Coeurl ruled of the territory. A territory that would have plenty of hiding spots which was going to make things a lot harder for the small group of four that was searching for the dangerous threat. Noctis shifted on his feet glancing around the area for any signs of the target, it shouldn’t be too hard to spot it because of the large size and noises that the predator would be making. Soon enough thouse, the familiar noises of a Coeurl did fill the air telling the small group that they were close. A fight was going to break out soon, one that Noctis needed to be ready for.

Shifting his weight a bit, the young Prince moved to kneel down by one of the many rocks in the surrounding area watching the large creature that stood a short distance away. The plan had already been discussed about what they were going to go once the fight broke out between them and the Coeurl. The signal was given for them to move as his favorite blade did appear in his hands flying toward the large cat.

Fangs and claws were thrown their way as Noctis made sure to avoid the sharpness of them, injuries were the last thing that the group needed to deal with. Especially with the famous lectures that usually followed them, lectures that Noctis had heard many times once before mostly from Ignis though. He knew that the lectures would come if he wasn’t careful, it was the one thing that Ignis and Gladio would normally give him depending on the situation. The Prince was making sure to keep his guard up though to avoid from getting harmed by those sharp claws and teeth that were being thrown at them. The fight seemed to be going well for now, but it was going to take a turn for the worse because of the strength that this Coeurl had, strength that could overpower anyone quickly since this Coeurl seemed to be different from the others that they have faced. Noctis wouldn’t help, but pay attention to the bad feeling that started to linger in his chest. A feeling that he didn’t like as his gaze watched the large cat move around the area trying to avoid from getting harmed by the weapons that were being pointed at it.

Noctis shifted on his feet moving to try and stun the Coeurl if he was able to land the right hit, but that wasn’t going to be that easy even with warping. There were times when warping didn’t work out especially if his target decided to move out of the way before he even had the chance to throw an attack at them. A small breath escaped from him before there was a small shift on his feet while aiming at the Coeurl to hopefully knock it off of its feet. That was until the large cat caught him off guard slamming into him with a lot of force causing the air to get knocked out of him as he moved to push himself up to avoid from getting hit again. Noctis needed to figure something out before those sharp claws and teeth would dig into his skin, pain that he really didn’t want to feel knowing that it would be a pain that would be difficult to deal with.

The voices from the others could be heard in the background as Noctis was able to dodge the next attack that was thrown at him. Eyes scanned the area trying to figure out the best way out of the attacks that were being thrown his way, attacks that could injury him easily. A plan that would save his life and keep the ones that he cared about from getting hurt, one that he might regret if it doesn’t work out.

Noctis warped once more to avoid the claws once more as that familiar dizzy feeling loomed over his head for a moment, he hadn’t been paying attention to how close he was to hitting statis. Something that he was going to soon regret especially with what happened next while that terrible feeling of exhaustion was there. He failed to pay attention to the surrounding area as his back was facing a ledge with the running water of the river rushing underneath him, water that would be able to drag him away quickly. That was when the Coeurl took its chance ramming into Noctis once more as he felt the hard hit vibrate into his chest while the ground seemed to disappear from him. With a grit of his teeth, he tried to warp, but nothing happened as the only thing that he could do was to accept his fate and fall into the water that was now underneath him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There was that feeling of panic as Noctis tried to grab ahold of anything that would help him escape the rushing current that was dragging him down the river. He didn’t know how long he had been in the water as finding a way to get out was the only thing on his mind, he was trying his hardest to keep that panic from overwhelming him. Trouble would be there if that happened, he just hoped that luck was going to be on his side if anything would fall in his favor.

Hands finally grasped at a thick branch allowing Noctis to pull himself out of the water with a gasping breath as exhaustion loomed over his head still. His hands ached from the small injuries that rested against his skin, but he was out of the water at least. Dragging himself onto the land, he collapsed on his back taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Noctis couldn’t bring himself to move very much at the moment...

He was exhausted...

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The feeling of frustration and worry was building as the small group was trying to locate Noctis, but it was difficult because of the large area. They weren’t going to give up that easily especially if Noctis needed help because of the hard hit that he took from the Coeurl. Silence lingered over the group as Gladio had moved to a higher point to see if he could spot any signs of the missing Prince, the hope was there that Noctis was somewhere close nearby. Movement soon caught the attention of those amber eyes who were searching over the area as a familiar figure did appear in Gladio’s vision 

“I see him!”

Following Gladio’s lead, they made their way toward the spot where Noctis had been spotted at with the hope that he was still there. It only took minutes for them to reach the side of the fallen Prince who looked to be in rough shape from the shivering and the state that his hands were in. Gladio rested Noctis against his chest carefully placing his coat over his shoulders to try and give him some type of warmth while Ignis took a look at the cut up and bruised hands.

“He might of been trying to grab ahold of anything to pull himself out, let’s get him back to camp.”

Nods were given before Gladio moved to pick him up carefully to make the trek back to where they had been staying since last night. A place that would be safe and comfortable for the shivering raven who was resting against his chest.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The caravan was quiet as Noctis was laying down on the bed in a change of dry clothes and a blanket tucked around him. Ignis was focused on taking care of his hands which needed a bit of time to heal from the scraps and bruises that rested against his skin. Gladio and Prompto were waiting patiently though, but they knew that the exhausted Prince would be okay especially with Ignis looking after him. The advisor knew what he was doing when it came down to recovering from injuries and other ailments. They were focusing on distracting themselves while waiting for Ignis to come out of the room with word on how Noctis was doing even though the feelings that Gladio and Prompto had for him were different. 

Prompto was his best friend while everyone knew about the feelings that Gladio and Noctis had for each other, feelings that they were unafraid to hide. The relationship that they had was accepted even though it didn’t seem like the relationship in the beginning, Noctis really didn’t know what caused them to changed their minds though. He wasn’t going to complain since he was happy with Gladio despite the thoughts that were given to him when their relationship first came to light. A relationship that they were happy to be in despite the struggles that they had faced along the way already, struggles that weren’t going to go away anytime soon because of the enemy that they were fighting. A enemy that was the reason why they had to leave Insomnia in the first place, the reason why Insomnia fell because of the attack during the signing of the treaty.

Ignis quietly left the caravan knowing that Noctis would be okay after getting some rest and the chance to recover from falling into the water. It would be a waiting game until he would wake up despite Gladio wanting him to be awake already as it was normal for him to feel like this because of the feelings that he did for Noctis.

“He’s going to be okay, he just needs to rest.”

Relief did wash over Gladio and Prompto while Ignis moved to make dinner for the night knowing that he would hear pestering eventually, it always seemed to happen when anyone got hungry. And having Gladio cook would be a disaster since cup noodles would be the only thing he would want to make. That was the last thing that Ignis was going to let happen especially with everyone that he can make especially with Noctis recovering from the nasty fall that he took in the water earlier.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Heaviness loomed over Noctis’ head while it was difficult to get his eyes to open, but the urge was there to open them. It seemed like minutes before he was able to force them open glancing around the room to try and figure out where he was at. The walls were familiar belonging to the caravan that they had been staying in the past few days, he was exhausted as the only thing that he wanted to do was to sleep. But the feeling was there telling him to stay awake, Noctis did push himself up though giving a small hiss of pain because of his throbbing hands seeing the white bandages covering his hands. 

The interior of the caravan was quiet though as it seemed like he had been laying in this bed for awhile, but the strength wasn’t there to get out of the bed to go find anyone. Voices soon caught Noctis’ attention while they were muffled at the moment that was until the door opened as Gladio entered the caravan

“Gladio.”

His voice sounded hoarse as the voice caused Gladio to feel relief that Noctis was awake despite how exhausted he looked still. But Ignis reassured them that they were going to be okay, he just needed time to rest as it probably would take a few days for the young Prince to get back onto his feet. The bed creaked with Gladio’s weight while Noctis moved over just a bit so he could sit and probably talk about what had happened. Noctis shifted moving to grasp Gladio’s hand before resting his head against his shoulder for a moment

“How long was I out?”

A slight smile graced Gladio’s lips giving his hand a gentle squeeze as the material of the bandages could be felt against his skin. The bandages could come off eventually which would be a relief for the both of them since Noctis most likely was going to start complaining about them eventually. It wasn’t the first time that he had especially when it came to him recovering

“Most of the day, Ignis said that you would need a lot of rest though. We aren’t going anywhere until you are feeling better.”

An annoyed breath escaped from the injured Prince at the thought of being stuck in this bed until he was feeling better. He knew that everyone here would make sure that he was going to rest especially Gladio, but the chance would be there to spend more time together until he recovered. Gladio shifted moving to lean back against the pillows before Noctis did settle against his chest feeling the familiar warmth rest against his back, one that he had felt many times. A light smile did grace his lips for a moment though as those arms did rest against his waist taking in the comfort that Gladio was giving him for the time being. This most likely was reassuring for the both of them as Noctis had a feeling that the Amicitia son had been terrified when he got thrown over the cliffside. A feeling that he’d rather not go through again as the feeling of panic that had lingered in his chest was still fresh in his mind, until he passed out anyways.

With a small breath, Noctis moved to get comfortable against Gladio’s chest planning to sleep once more while Ignis was working on making dinner for them. Not that Gladio would mind since it wasn’t the first time that he had used his chest as a pillow whenever he wanted to sleep or just cuddle. A light smile did grace his lips as his eyes flickered shut hearing a small murmur and the feeling of a light kiss on his forehead

“Get some rest, Noct. I’ll wake you when food’s ready.”

And Noct did in the comforting arms of the one that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello readers, one-shot really didn't turn out the way that I wanted it to since I kinda got stuck on how to end it more or less. But I think it turned out okay, anyways. I hope that you all enjoy reading! 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on  tumblr , twitter or instagram


End file.
